


Futility

by annazonfox



Category: My So-Called Life
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, deep thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annazonfox/pseuds/annazonfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this short piece for the Twelvetide Drabbles 2015 Collection.  Today's prompt is "snowman."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Futility

**Author's Note:**

> Scene: Angela Chase, sitting in school, staring out the window at the snow coming down. Voice-over monologue.

Every Winter, Brian Krakow makes a snowman. You know how when little kids make snowmen, the snowballs are lumpy and, like, the kids don’t have all the right supplies, so instead of a carrot for a nose, there’s a big rock? Or, instead of sticks as arms, there’s _no_ arms, or the sticks are in the wrong place, like at the waist?

When Brian makes his, the snowballs are perfect globes and he always has just the exact supplies needed. But, when you think about it, his ends up melting too despite the effort. Which is just, like, _really_ depressing.


End file.
